Field of the Invention
The application relates to a liquid cooling method of light emitting diode (LED) lights used for minimally invasive surgeries.
Description of the Related Art
Because an LED can have small dimensions and provide illumination of high-brightness, it is suitable as an illuminating tool for minimally invasive surgeries. However, heat is produced when the LED emits light. If the generated heat is not dissipated out of the human body, the LED may lose its functionality and human tissue may be damaged due to the high temperature. Patent U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,559B2 discloses a plurality of LEDs on a metal structure. The generated heat of those LEDs is transferred to the metal structure, but still cannot be exported out of the human body. Therefore, the generated heat may still accumulate to cause increased temperature. Patent U.S. Pat. No. 8,622,896B1 teaches an endoscopy having a LED light, wherein the LED light is disposed in a larger chamber at the eyepiece end. The light emitted from the LED light is guided through the optical fiber in the pipeline chamber of the endoscopy to the objective end. The cleaning fluid can flow around the LED light and bring out the generated heat. However, since the LED light source of the endoscopy in U.S. Pat. No. 8,622,896B1 cannot be put in the human body, the light emitted from the LED light needs to be guided through the optical fiber into the human body. Furthermore, the structure of this endoscopy is complex and costly. When the minimally invasive surgery is performed, the light of the LED illumination should be guided into the human body. A simple method is putting the LED light into the human body, but the generated heat should be efficiently carried out off the human body. Therefore, an integrated LED lights and micro camera is provided in this invention, and a simple and efficient cooling method is also provided. The generated heat can be carried out of the human body by the circulation liquid.